1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures having drive brackets, and particularly to such computer enclosures which have compact configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage devices are usually installed in a computer with drive brackets. The drive brackets are required to securely hold the storage devices and ensure that they run smoothly. The drive brackets should take up as little room as possible, to facilitate making the entire computer compact. Various kinds of drive brackets have been developed to meet these requirements.
A common arrangement is to have a large drive bracket and a small drive bracket separately formed. The drive brackets respectively receive two different sizes of disk drives. The drive brackets are combined together and mounted in the enclosure with screws. Assembly is complicated and time-consuming. Consequently, integrated drive cages that have different sized bays have been developed. However, the cages do not always retain disk drives securely. In addition, the cages occupy excessive space within the enclosure. The cages run against the trend toward miniaturization of computers.
Therefore, a new computer enclosure with a drive bracket that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure with a compact configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket which holds a disk drive securely and occupies minimal space.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a base, a removable first side plate and a drive bracket. The base has a front plate, a second side plate, a rear plate, and a bottom plate. The drive bracket is adapted to accommodate different sized disk drives. The drive bracket has a base plate and a pair of side walls. A rack is formed adjacent one of the side walls. A pair of shelves is respectively formed on the rack and the other side wall. A distance between the side walls is dimensioned to receive a large disk drive. A distance between the said other side wall and the rack is dimensioned to receive a small disk drive.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.